1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ramp system and more specifically it relates to a trailer ramp system which may be easily transitioned between a resting position against the inner wall of a trailer and a lowered position extending out of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ramps are well known to aid in loading and offloading various objects into or out of a raised enclosure such as a trailer. Ramps are typically included for use with such trailers either in a completely detached format which requires that a user manually install, remove and transport the ramp or in a format which retracts within an enclosure below the trailer entrance. Such retracting ramps are well known as being difficult to operate and are prone to causing injuries (such as pinching fingers between the ramp and the enclosure).
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved trailer ramp system which may be easily transitioned between a resting position against the inner wall of a trailer and a lowered position extending out of the trailer.